Wygrana
by MadameEmerald
Summary: Załoga Słomianych znów pogrąża się w walce, jednak nie wszyscy uczestniczą w niej jednakowo. Jak bardzo strach umie zawładnąć człowiekiem? Miniaturka, z dość nietypową [dla mnie] parą.


Znowu się bał.

Tak, jego przyjaciele walczyli, a on drżał, schowany za rogiem palącego się budynku. Cała załoga odpierała ataki wroga, nie zważając na żar i lecący gruz. Deszcz kamyków muskał jego skórę, lecz nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca. Czuł się jakby był przykuty do podłoża.

W takich momentach zwykle nienawidził sam siebie – tak było i teraz. Nienawidził strachu, który wypuszczał swoje pnącza w momentach wymagających poświęcenia i brawury; nienawidził tego, że nie może być jak Zoro czy Luffy. Albo Sanji… Wyjrzał nieśmiało zza rogu. Kucharz też walczył. I czerpał z tego niemal taką samą przyjemność, jak z gotowania. Blond włosy śmigały w powietrzu, cios padał za ciosem, a przekleństwa na szermierza niosły się echem niemal całą ulicą. Cały Sanji.

-Tu jest jeden! – Krzyknął ktoś. Usopp zaczął drżeć. Błyskawicznie się odwrócił i ujrzał przed sobą trzech napastników. Cholera. Musi brać nogi za pas i ich zatrzymać.

-_Hissatsu… Kemuri Boshi!_ – Wykrzyknął, celując procą w środkowego. Trafił idealnie. Wrogowie pogrążyli się w chmurze dymu, a on miał kilka sekund na ucieczkę. Rzucił się przed siebie, zapomniwszy, gdzie jest. Znalazł się w samym środku walki Zoro i jakiegoś czarnowłosego szermierza. Uchylił się i uciekł w bok, mijając walczących Sanjiego i Luffy'ego. Poczuł na ramieniu czyjś dotyk.

-Czyżbym złapał jednego ptaszka? – Rudowłosy oprych uśmiechał się obleśnie. Nim Usopp pomyślał, już wycelował w niego procą.

-_Hissatsu… Tabasco Boshi_! – Idealnie, prosto w oczy! Próbował mu się wyrwać, lecz tamten uścisk miał mocny, mimo piekącego sosu w oczach. Po chwili rudy stanął naprzeciw niego, przecierając zaczerwienione powieki. Snajper zrozumiał, że z tego pojedynku się nie wywinie tak łatwo. Mężczyzna wyjął krótką szablę z pochwy i wymierzył pewne cięcie. Usopp odskoczył, celując w niego swoją niezawodną procą. Niestety, kolejną _Hissatsu Boshi _przeciwnik odtrącił jednym ruchem szabli. Kula poszybowała gdzieś w bok, rozpryskując się na plecach Zoro.

Znowu, znowu ta sytuacja. Znowu nie może nic zrobić, bo jest za słaby… Przez chwilę zachciało mu się płakać, lecz wygrzebał z torebki shurikeny i cisnął nimi w rudego. Udało mu się trafić w kolana i łydki, przez co tamten wywrócił się i upadł. Snajper chciał zwiać, lecz uchwycił spojrzenie Sanjiego, który już od dłuższego czasu musiał obserwować tę walkę. Spojrzenie mówiące „idioto, co ty wyprawiasz?!". Musi go załatwić na dobre… Ale czym?

Doskonale to wiedział.

-_Hissatsu… Sakuretsu Saboten Boshi_!

Nie było szans, by skrępowany przeciwnik odparł ten atak. Był pokonany. Usopp patrzył ze zdumieniem na swoje dzieło. Udało mu się! Uniósł wzrok i napotkał drżące niebieskie oczy kucharza. Po chwili blondyn znalazł się przy nim – jego przeciwnik leżał już martwy na ziemi.

-Usopp, co ty wyprawiasz? Mogłeś go tak załatwić od razu – szepnął Sanji, odciągając go za róg. Tutaj odgłosy walki całkowicie ucichły. –Nie wiem, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje, umiesz kombinować, ale jak przychodzi co do czego…

-Boję się – odparł Snajper, patrząc mu w oczy. Kucharz zamrugał.

-Każdy się boi – odparł łagodnie. –Musisz tylko wierzyć w siebie. Walka nie jest twoim obowiązkiem, ale większym wstydem jest uciec niż przegrać.

-Kiedy… - Nogi drżały mu jak nigdy. Tak, bał się. I nie miało to nic wspólnego z walką. –Nie chodzi mi o bitwy.

-A o co?

Dotknął lekko jego ręki. Blondyn drgnął, lecz wciąż patrzył na niego intensywnie.

Znowu się bał. Ale nie przegranej w walce.

Przegranej w uczuciach.

-Po prostu… Chciałbym raz wygrać.

Cisza między nimi zawisła niczym miękka, czerwona aksamitna zasłona. Kucharz splótł swoje palce z palcami Usoppa. Uczucie narastające w sercu snajpera powoli zaczynało pękać. Dotykał go. Nie odtrącał. Przysunął się bliżej i delikatnie oparł czoło na ramieniu Sanjiego. Poczuł na karku chłodne, sprawne palce, przesuwające z rozkoszą po skórze.

-Wygrałeś – szepnął Sanji.

Gdy ich usta się zetknęły, Usopp wiedział, że kucharz go nie okłamał.

wiki/Usopp's_Arsenal/Ginga_Pachinko


End file.
